Those We Lost
by Crazed Aj
Summary: To remember those who scarified themselves so that their precious ones could live. Chapters for the character in Harry Potter who died fighting for something they believed in.
1. Chapter 1

"I mean, when the world comes for your children, with the knives out, it's your job to stand in the way."

― Joe Hill, Horns

Chapter 1

Lily and James Potter

"Run Lily! Take Harry and run! He's here!" yelled James standing in front of Lily and Harry, ready to be the obstacle before Voldemort so that Harry and Lily would live. Just before the door was blown apart he thought of the happy times of his life. Of seeing Lily for the first time at Hogwarts and realizing that she would be the witch that he would marry. Of the times with the Marauders, his brothers and how they brought laughter and joy to his heart. The day that he married his Lily-flower, how she looked so beautiful, while still being fierce as a lion like the house she was sorted in. And finally he thought of his little Harry, his sweet bundle of joy that made him happy everyday no matter the circumstances. With the the people that he loved in his thoughts he was ready to embrace the end hoping for a better future for the ones that he loves.

With the cry of "Avada Kedavra" , a bright green light raced across the room, hitting James in the heart. He fell with a thump, falling like a puppet with its strings cut. The last thought in his mind was to see his family grow old and be happy as they do so.

/

Lily raced up the stairs, with her little Harry cradled in her arms. Holding him like it was the safest place in the world, which she was hoping it was. As she heard the door down stairs be blown apart she got Harry into his cradle with the door shut closed, hoping that it would stop Voldemort from killing her baby.

Looking down at her baby, she thought of her life the wonderful and hard times both. She thought of her toe-rag James Potter how from someone that she hated with her whole heart turned into someone that she loved so much. She thought of her friends that made her happy at Hogwarts. She thought of her god-son Neville, that just lost his parents and wouldn't be able to hear how proud of him they were. She thought of her best friend Severus Snape, how he was her shadow and confidant. How she could tell him her troubles and he would make her smile again. She remembered the pain of how he called her a mudblood and with that pain that she stopped talking to him. She wished she could fix that mistake, but now she couldn't. And finally she thought of her Harry, how she would have to leave him so that he would be safe. She thought of how she carried him for nine months, how she used to sing and talk to him while he was in her stomach and how he was the most beautiful thing on earth, once he was born.

She thought of all of these things while kissing Harry on the forehead for the last time. Steeling herself for anything to come just to protect Harry from a madman. She turned around, her back to the cradle and her front to the door, ready for whatever to come. The door slammed open, in front of her was Voldemort. She would not let him kill her precious little boy. With that she pleaded that he kill her instead of Harry. Doing it three times to invoke a special plea for someone to save her child. As the bright green light rushed to her, she thought that she could she a small golden barrier form around Harry and she hoped that it would save him. As the light hit, her eyes closed with a sense of hope that she wouldn't see Harry for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is no death in remembrance. Remember me, Sarah. Remember me, and a part of me will always be with you." - Martha Carrier to her daughter, Sarah Carrier"

― Kathleen Kent, The Heretic's Daughter

Chapter 2

Frank and Alice Longbottom

It was a quiet night for Frank and Alice. Neville was with Frank's mum, Madam Longbottom, spending time with his grandmother as Frank and Alice took some time to rest after watching Neville for so long. As they were getting ready to go upstairs to their bedroom, the front door exploded and in came Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange with Barty Crouch Junior at their heels. Spells were fired from both sides, hitting the walls and furniture.

While fighting against the Lestrange brothers, Frank and Alice forgot about Bellatrix and Barty, who were creeping up from behind and attacked them. With a shout of "Crucio!" two red lights hit Frank and Alice. The pain was so unbearable, it was like their nerves were on fire.

" Ah poor Longbottoms, look at them. Screaming on the ground where they belong." cooed Bellatrix with a crazed look in her eyes, wand held lightly in her hand as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Frank and Alice were screaming their lungs out, withering on the ground. Thoughts running through their head, thinking that this will be their last moments on the earth, and in a way it was. The thoughts that went through their heads were similar.

Frank was thinking of his family, where his mother will become depressed with her son's death and worry how she will take care of Neville. Oh Neville, sweet, wonderful son, he will not grow up with his parents guiding him. There will be no mother or father watching him as he goes through life, going through wonderful times and hardships. He hopes that Neville will forgive him that he can't be there for everything, he hopes that he will be forgiven for dying before he sees how great of a man Neville will become. He hopes he will be remembered by his son and how much he loved Neville.

Alice thinks of the last time she saw Neville, how he was slowly waking up from his nap as they got him ready to spend the day with his grandmother. How her beautiful Neville's smile was so happy at looking at his mum. She thinks of what will happen to Neville, how he will live with his grandmother and not his parents. How he will grow up without his mum, how she will never give him hugs again, how she won't sing him to sleep, or tell him the lessons she learned as she grew up. She hopes she will be forgiven for all the things she won't be able to do. But she knows that her son will be strong and that he will be a great human being and man.

As Alice's and Frank's thoughts came to an end, they looked at each other for the last time trying to send how much they love each other through their eyes. They closed their eyes and slipped away, losing their minds against the pain, never to regain their minds.


End file.
